Battlefields and Belonging
by nuwanda90
Summary: Fury has assembled his team, however, one addition must be made. Fury seeks out Sho Fukamachi, a mysterious young man, with a hidden past of battle to assist Shield in recovering the stolen Tesseract. Follow the team as the board sees a new piece, one which will change the game entirely. Crossover with Bio-Booster Armor Guyver. Rated for adult situations/violence as story develops


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of these characters, and will make no money from either Marvel or Yoshiki Tayaka for this story. **

I have been a fan of comics and anime since I was 4 years old, with Marvel comics and the Bio-Booster Armor Guyver series being towards or at the top of my list since that time. With _Avengers_: Endgame closing the arc of some of my favorite characters, and the massive, seeming unending gap in Guyver's publication, I want this story to serve as a creative outlet/tribute to each franchise. If you're a fan of either or even both franchises, I hope you enjoy this attempt to honor the amazing stories both have crafted.

This story will begin immediately before _The Avengers, _with certain elements of The Guyver's storyline modified to better fit into the world of the MCU. The MCU will serve as the overall backdrop, with elements of The Guyver placed into that world.

Please enjoy!

**...****...****...**

_**Chapter One: Recruitment **_

**Tonsberg, Norway**

**March 1942**

"It has taken me a long time to find this place. You should be commended." Johann Schmidt's think German accent cut through the rubble and the tension like a hot knife. His leather boots creaked, as he confidently strode towards his target, an old man, the keeper of the treasures the seemingly innocent temple withheld from the outside world, and both the monsters and men who would seek to claim them.

But in this world, there was no power capable of stopping Johann Schmidt, whose vision, he knew, would allow him to ascend to the heights of the God's, where he would stand their equal.

"I think that you are a man of great vision, and in this way, we are much alike." Schmidt's voice, was full of confidence, assured of his victory.

"I am nothing like you." The caretaker was old and defeated. But, as he stared into the madman's sullen gaze, he would provide no satisfaction.

Schmidt shook his head, knowingly, and not with the least bit of condescension did he reply.

"No. Of course. But- what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science."

"What you seek is just a legend!"

"Then why make such an effort to conceal it ?"

Schmidt, taking slow and calculated steps, made his way to the coffin several of his men had been struggling in vain to open. With a single heave, the lid was slid away and smashed upon the ground, revealing a desiccated corpse, holding a crystal cube. Schmidt plucked the cube from its holder's grasp and turned to reveal his prize.

"The Tesseract was the Jewel of Odin's treasure room." Schmidt contemplated the object before him, before casting his gaze back to the keeper, and without any ado, allowed the crystal to slip from his grasp, and shatter. "It is not something one buries… but I think it is close. Yes ?"

"I cannot help you." The keeper cursed the quiver in his voice as Schmidt closed the gap between them. The sullen look in his eyes was gone, now replaced by an intense focus, capable of unnerving any man caught in its gaze.

"No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there… some little grandchildren perhaps? I have no need for them to die." The keeper followed Schmidt's gaze to the pile of rubble where the temple's wall had once stood. He found a tank staring back at him, raising its cannon menacingly. The same cannon which held the promise of his family's blood being spilled, should he not act.

The keeper looked just over Schmidt's shoulder, directing the uniformed man's gaze to the wall behind them. Carved into the massive wall, was a massive and beautiful tree, whose tangled roots reached into the ground, coiling themselves into the form of a serpent.

"Yggdrasil, tree of the of wisdom… and fate. " Schmidt made his way towards the carving, recognition, and anticipation creeping into his voice. He pressed a gloved hand to the eye of the serpent, which revealed its secret. A large wooden box loosened itself from the wall, which even Schmidt, who had easily shoved the coffin top that had not given way to 4 men, had trouble bringing to rest at his feet.

Schmidt slowly lifted the lid, and the room was bathed in blue light. The Tesseract and its vast and beautiful energy were finally within his grasp. But it was the other items in the box that had stolen Schmidt's attention. Three objects lay tucked in the corners of the box, each exactly alike. They seemed to be a metal disk, with thick wires running through the structure. At their center, a brilliant medallion reflected Schmidt's visage back at him. Gloved hands reached in, and lifted a disk, only to fumble for a moment as the medallion shone just as brightly as the light of the Tesseract it had been stowed with. Schmidt carefully lowered the item back into the box and signaled for his men to haul it away.

With his spoils secure, Schmidt strode past the keeper, before taking a moment and turning his attention to the man. Schmidt looked directly into his eyes as he gave the command. "Give the order to open fire."

To his credit, the keeper showed no fear. Only defiance.

"Fool! You do not understand the power you hold. You will burn! These weapons are beyond you! They are…" the keeper, who was so full of fire a moment ago, suddenly seemed weighed down by knowledge, and the weight of every one of his many years. He shook his head sadly, imploringly.

"They are out of control."

Schmidt offered no verbal reply, and instead raised his pistol at the man, and fired a single shot.

Whatever this power was, it would be studied, analyzed, and directed at the enemies of Hydra, and the world would be made to before their might. Before the might of a God.

**...****...****...**

**Shield Temporary Mission Control **

**May 2012**

"So, while he's certainly not happy about the circumstances, Dr. Banner has agreed to come aboard, at least until we can ensure the threat has been taken care of." Natasha Romanoff looked across the table, and into the eye of Nick Fury, the director of Shield.

The Black Widow was still shaken by her encounter with Dr. Bruce Banner, a brilliant and normally docile scientist, whose temper could have… disastrous implications for the people and the area around him. The doctor's unassuming presence only sent the beautiful spy on edge even more. She knew better than anyone, never to trust what was on the surface of a person.

Natasha watched as Fury nodded, a bevy of files, all with different profiles, laid out in front of him.

"Good. Hopefully, the good doctor will be able to use his expertise and help us avoid any wasted time and energy in regaining what was taken."

Fury closed the file with Doctor Banner's profile, and placed it on top of another file labeled '_Rogers, Steven'. _

"Rogers will also be joining on the carrier. Even 70 years on ice can't dull his soldier's instinct. Stark is…. Stark." Fury allowed himself a small smile and a shake of his head, the eye not behind a patch, rolling up incredulously, as he closed the file and placed it on top of the other two. He hesitated at the next file, a photo with the name _'Barton, Clint'_ underneath it, and brought his eye up to view Natasha who shifted in her seat, looking away.

"We will get Barton back. I promise. I promise." The repetition would mean nothing to another person, but to Natasha, it showed just how shaken up the director had truly been, when the aforementioned man had been turned against him by a man who claimed to be the brother of Thor, the God who defended a group of scientists in Arizona just a year prior.

Gods, mind control, energy sources which opened doors to other points in space - the world had seemingly turned on its head in the last year.

"I know we will." The spy didn't elaborate any further. Showing any sign of attachment, no matter who it was towards, would be an indication of weakness, and Natasha Romanoff, had trained her entire life to come only from the place of strength.

"I'm going to make sure Banner and Rogers are prepped, and any loose ends ha-"

Natasha rose from her seat, only to see yet another file in front of Fury, this one already closed, marked with 'TOP SECRET' in bold red letters across the top. She brought her gaze eye level to Fury, before raising an eyebrow and motioning toward the file.

"Something I should know about ?"

"… I know recruiting Banner wasn't a task you were looking forward to. I can't say I blame you. The man's capabilities are certainly documented well enough."

Something wasn't right- Fury never talked in a circle. He always arrived directly at the point. Whatever was in the file, he wasn't entirely comfortable with, and now Natasha needed to know exactly what it was.

" There's someone else we're going to be … consulting, during this project." Fury opened the file, but only barely enough to slide a photo out and pass it across the table to Natasha. She was met with the face of a young man, with the name 'Fukamachi, Sho' under it. The man couldn't have been any older than his mid-twenties, with dark hair and a slender build. But more than any of his features, it was his eyes that Natasha zeroed in on. While he appeared to be a young and unassuming man in every regard, his eyes told a very different story. She recognized his eyes, as those which had seen far too many horrors, from far too young an age. The same eyes she found in the mirror.

"So, who's our friend here? Don't tell me I need to try and pull the same shtick with him as Banner."

"No, but you're going to accompany Agent Coulson and me during his recruitment."

Natasha had to control the impulse to snap her neck up towards the director's direction. Fury going on a recruitment trip? Who the hell was this kid?

"With all due respect sir, with you two going, why would you need me to be there ?" The question wasn't calculated, as much as it was a general expression of curiosity.

" Shield has tried recruiting him before, unsuccessfully obviously. He may not be interested in what we have to say, no matter what it is. A new voice explaining the situation might be what it takes to push him into the fold here. So, you'll accompany us, and if all goes well, he'll join us in a similar capacity to Doctor Banner."

Fury looked down at the file, not having missed the effect its words had on the spy. He quickly put it with the others, before standing, signaling an end to the conversation.

"We're leaving in 2 hours."

"Where ?"

"Japan. I'm sure the cherry blossoms are just lovely."

**...****...****...**

Nick Fury was holding flowers.

15 hours ago if you had told Natasha Romanoff she'd be on yet another recruiting mission, this time with the director of Shield, who would fly them across the world to show up in front of an apartment door,in what seemed like the words most unremarkable neighborhood, while holding a pair of white lilies ?

The stories of Gods and space portals seemed tame by comparison.

For his part, Agent Coulson seemed unperturbed by the development. He wasn't able to provide any information on the man in the photo, but it wasn't because he was attempting to withhold any information. Natasha could smell a lie from a mile away, and Coulson, with the same stoic and dry delivery she had come to associate with him, simply told her that all he knew was the same story Fury had fed her - Shield tried recruiting the young man once before, and after he refused, he seemingly became a non-issue.

Coulson reached out and knocked lightly on the apartment door, which opened shortly after revealing the man from the photo.

Tall, with an athletic build, and that messy black hair. However, it was again his eyes that told the story. Though, unlike in the shared photo, this pair seemed to be full of calmness, and contained almost a serene quality, before being filled with confusion and almost a fearful recognition.

It was Fury who spoke first.

"Sho. It's been a long time."

The young man looked between the three figures in his doorway, before sighing, and opening the door a bit wider. His response came in perfect English.

"Fury…" the voice showed a hint of dejection as Sho spoke, "please, come in."

Sho stepped to the side and allowed the Shield members to enter. A look around his apartment gave little of the young man's personality away. It was simply furnished with wooden chairs around a small dining room table, A small sofa sat behind a coffee table with an overturned book on it. The kitchen, tucked off to the side, was clean and organized. A small hallway had two closed doors, one to the right, and the other at its end, likely a bathroom and a bedroom.

Sho pulled the small dining room table a bit farther from the wall to allow room for all four to sit around it. He looked up at Phil and offered a small smile before extending his hand.

"Agent Coulson, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Phil replied in kind, shaking the young man's hand, thanking him for his words. Sho then turned to Natasha, once again extending his hand in greeting.

" I'm sorry miss, I don't believe we've met yet. My name is Fukamachi Sho."

Natasha shook the hand, noting a surprisingly firm grip for someone who seemed so lithe. " Natasha Romanoff. It's nice to meet you Sho. Thank you for having me into your home." With the niceties observed, it was time to do as her training dictated. "I'm sorry to impose, but could you point me to your bathroom ?"

"Sure, it's down the hall, on your right."

Natasha thanked the man, before rising and pushing in her chair, and making her way to the bathroom. Her footsteps were practiced and silent, as she made her way into the bathroom, running her fingers over the crevices and crannies, ensuring there were no bugs in the room. With those same measured steps and a deft hand, she made her way to and opened the door to the bedroom.

The room was similarly sparse, however, the corner contained a large bookshelf. Dozens of volumes, regarding philosophy, religion, forgiveness, and psychology lined its shelves. A small desk also revealed four framed photographs, the only of such objects Natasha had spotted in the otherwise empty home.

The first was of a beautiful woman, holding a young boy by the hand and laughing, while the boy had a cartoonish frown on his face, seemingly tugging on the woman's skirt and attempting to pull a backpack off. The first day of school, perhaps. The second show a man who Sho bared a strong resemblance to, likely his father, smiling happily while in a kitchen preparing what looked to be a large meal. Beside it was a noticeably worn photo, of two young boys, flanking a young girl.

The boy on the left, with cropped brown hair and maybe a few extra pounds, had his left arm around the young lady, his right held high, giving the observer a thumbs up, to go with a large and toothy smile. The young lady, slightly shorter than the two boys, had an equally enthusiastic smile, while her hands held out the victory symbol. The boy to the right, definitely a younger Sho, offered a sincere smile. With one hand in his pocket, and the other at the back of the young lady, he may not have come as boisterous, but he appeared happy and content. The photo appeared to have suffered some minor water damage before being framed.

The final photo showed the trio, now older, flanked by another man. Gone were the enthusiastic smiles and gestures, replaced by looks of hardened determination. The taller man stood beside Sho, a full head taller, muscles strained against a tight shirt. The pair seemed separate from the photo's other inhabitants, despite standing right beside them, as if tension and energy were made palpable even through the photograph.

Not wanting to drag her absence out any farther, Natasha crept back into the restroom where she flushed the toilet and ran the water faucet for a few moments to keep up appearances, before striding back into the living room. She found all three men with serious faces, deep into a conversation, the lilies Fury brought now placed on the table between them.

"Nick, I've told you… I don't want any part of these missions, I don't want to fight! I… that life… it was what had to be done, but they're gone, and I won't ..."

Sho shook his head from side to side, obviously upset at the conversation. Natasha silently took her seat, and if any of them had noticed her return, they made no indication.

Fury leaned back in his chair letting out an exasperated sigh. " I understand your hesitance, and you've made your stance clear, but we both know what the consequences that could result from this power being in the wrong hands. I'm not asking you to be a permanent operative, I'm telling you that eliminating this threat, now, before things get out of hand, is imperative."

"Then what? You expect me to believe Shield will be suddenly scared straight? You know the risks meddling in these powers brings, and you did it anyway. What happens when the science team decides to take a crack at me ?"

"I am telling you, we are not Cro-"

"**Don't you dare !**" A fist slammed the table, as Sho stood, his face getting closer to Fury's. " Shield has _just_ as many skeletons in the closet, and now you're asking me to lengthen the rope they hang from."

"Better to have skeletons of monsters in my closet, than to have them be the graves of innocent people. People we can protect from the threat. Our hands may not be clean, but they are the safest ones to hold this power. I'm sorry you've gone through all of your past, I am, but it's time to accept things that cannot be changed, and sometimes it's better to use anything we can in the name of good… I know you felt it when the Tesseract's energy was unleashed on my base."

Sho, backing away back into his seat, looked to the side, unwilling or unable to look anyone in the eye. Fury saw this as his final chance. He stood, and motioned for Coulson to do the same.

" I'm aware I can't force you into anything, but I know you don't want anyone to die. Should you decide to help us, Miss Romanoff will bring you to a Quinjet and to the base. I wish a reunion was possible under better circumstances but… please, give my regards to the Segawa's."

With that Fury and Coulson made their way out of the small apartment, leaving Sho and Natasha sitting in silence at the small table. It was a few minutes before he spoke, his tone noticeably lighter than the one he had used earlier with Fury.

" I'm sorry… this must be an odd situation for you to be in."

Accompanying Nick Fury to recruit a kid, and watching as he got into the face of Shield's director, yelling at him, without any seeming repercussion, after Fury had presented him with flowers? Odd was an understatement.

" I'm assuming you have a file for me to look at ?"

Natasha grabbed the file from her bag, the only thing Fury had instructed her to bring. She slid it across the table and watched as Sho skimmed through its contents, seeming entirely too calm as he read the contents of men who became monsters, ancient energy sources, and mind control. The two remained in silence before he asked the last question Natasha expected.

"Find anything interesting earlier?"

It wasn't often the Black Widow was caught off guard by a question

"I'm sorry?"

"While you were sneaking around before. Did you find anything interesting ?"

'How did he…' " I don't know what you mean."

The younger man looked up at her, a small smile on his face, as he closed the file.

"It's okay, it wasn't unexpected. At least you had the decency to do it quietly. Other operatives Fury has brought have a neon sign saying 'I'M HERE TO SPY ON YOU' across their necks. Did Nick tell you anything about today, or me ?"

The spy couldn't help but offer a small smile back at her host, his tonal shift at least alleviating the tension in the room.

" You were someone he tried to recruit, but couldn't get on board. No other information."

No other information at all. Natasha had searched the entire time, before their flight, in the Shield databases and found absolutely nothing to go on. Either Fury had the files locked under the highest protocol, or the man before her was some sort of ghost.

The young man sighed, seemingly relieved, before running a hand through his hair, his eyes betraying a mind deep in thought. After a few more minutes of silence, he spoke in a distant voice.

" It's bad isn't it ?"

"You just read the file, I'd call it more than bad." Natasha pressed forward, seeing an opening.

"Look, I've already been sent to recruit one of the world's greatest scientific minds, while Fury has worked on a legendary super-soldier, and possibly another genius, annoying as he may be. Yet here I am, across the world, sitting with you, with absolutely no reason why I should trust, how you've come to know whatever you do, or what you can do to help us. I don't think Fury would go through the trouble for all of that for a problem to be described as 'bad'."

Sho took in her words for a few moments before standing from the table. He stepped down the hall, and after a few moments, returned with a small backpack, his face still bearing a look of deep contemplation as he sat back down. Finally, his eyes made their way up, full of determination.

Natasha was taken aback for a moment in those eyes, which seemed to be shining marbles of untold potential.

"…. I'm in."  
**...****...****...**

**So that's it for Chapter 1!**

**I really hope you enjoyed the introduction to this story and the colliding of two worlds.**

**I am thinking of this as an eventual Sho/ Natasha pairing, with each member of the team having a distinct relationship with him. I see Bruce and Steve acting as mentors and Tony and Thor acting as kindred spirits, especially as the mysterious origin of Sho's power gets revealed.**

**Please, please, please leave a review so I can know what you enjoyed, what can be improved, and what you'd like to see!**


End file.
